Bewear (anime)/Personality and characteristics
Bewear is a friendly and very hospitable Pokémon. After bringing into her den, she began sharing the food she gathered with them and their Pokémon, and allowed them to stay. Bewear is very protective of Team Rocket, but her rescues can be unreliable. In The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Bewear even "rescued" the trio just before they were going to defeat Ash and his Pokémon in a fair fight. In Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?, Team Rocket went so far as to make decoy versions of themselves to make sure that Bewear didn't spirit them away before they got their Z-Power Ring from Nanu. She even went all the way to Kanto to rescue Team Rocket as seen in Alola, Kanto!. Bewear's hospitality towards Team Rocket was also shown in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, where she was happy to lie and cuddle with them on a patch of grass. Her hospitality was so well taken by Team Rocket that Jessie even tried to share some malasadas with her, an act that she would almost never do. Bewear likes to keep her den tidy, hefting large boulders above her head to clear them out from the area in front of her entrance. She also has enormous physical strength and agility, as shown by her ninja-like movements when rescuing Team Rocket; and in Getting to Know You!, when, among being presented a gift of malasadas, she almost strangled Jessie with joy. Bewear likes to comfort Team Rocket, as seen in One Journey Ends, Another Begins..., where she was shown softly hugging Meowth, to console him, due to the fact that he was worried about . She also showed her softer side in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, by choosing to trade some bags of Honey that she had with a wild 's , despite the fact that Team Rocket was in the middle of battling against , her , and the Oranguru. Bewear has been depicted as being strong. This was best demonstrated in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, when she encountered a ; she was able to hold her own, only to stop when she realized that Team Rocket were nearby and subsequently grabbed them before fleeing. Thanks to her strength, she was also able to perform seemingly impossible feats, like jumping across rooftops in A Shocking Grocery Run!, flying through the air by using her legs as a propeller in Big Sky, Small Fry!, and running across the surface of the ocean from Kanto to Alola for at least three days in When Regions Collide!. Her strength was seen once again in SM114, where it was able to battle and defeat Pheromosa. When Bewear came to rescue Team Rocket in A Battle Hand-Off!, she was persuaded by to hold off taking them back to Melemele Island. When Mimikyu was defeated, Bewear softly picked Mimikyu up and took them home. Bewear enjoys hot springs for longer than normal humans and Pokémon can, as seen in the Poké Problem of I Choose Paradise!, where she was seen continuing to relax in the hot springs at the Pokémon Paradise Resort, even after Team Rocket jumped out of the hot spring due to their bodies becoming too hot. Bewear has a gentle side, as seen in Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!, when it was revealed to have mothered a . It was later shown that Bewear returned the helicopter propeller it broke off to fly back to her den and Wicke later discovered that she had left some honey behind as a thank you for taking care of Stufful. In the Poké Problem segment for the same episode, after reuniting with her child and they were both in the den, Bewear let out a laugh, much to the surprise of Team Rocket.